


From Italy, With Love

by CloudyLouu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLouu/pseuds/CloudyLouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is breaking away from Manhattan for an impromptu getaway to Italy, there he meets Harry, a bumbling backpacker and they embrace the glorious mess they are and might just make Italy the place of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Italy, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Eat Pray Love and I'm so excited to write this! Enjoy!

Coming soon


End file.
